Spiders!
by Anovia
Summary: A series of hilarious one shots that have a lot of different characters! Join me in my one shot war! Help me by giving me characters you'd like to see. This will have chapter summaries, so chapter summary inside. So far, this story only has FrUK & GreTurk.
1. FrUK

**So I got into this fight with Haiti2013, nothing serious, so the future of World Academy is still looking bright. We decided to work things out the only way we knew how: interpretive dance. I don't know how to represent orange properly... :(. **

**Anyway, since I refuse to repeat that fiasco, I decided to challenge her to a competition of one shots. We will be writing multiple stories about a hotel that is just crawling with Arachnids, and that these guys happen to be staying at. The aim is to use as many characters as possible in an effort to accustom ourselves to all the country personifications. If you have two characters you want to see in this situation, tell me or Haiti2013, in a review or PM (preferably me). I will not do a pairing that she has already done, but I will reuse characters. So, if someone asks me to put America and England a room, I will, even though England is already in this chapter. I promise no romance (as in there may be romance or there may not be for future one shots, not that there won't be, because I already made this story). I won't write anything rated higher than T. Plus, if you read this huge paragraph to the end, you get a cookie. *Gives cookie* But remember it's only a hypothetical cookie, never take real food from strangers over the Internet. Yay! Moral! :D**

**Please review if you like this story, that's our scoring method! If you like both, please review both. I would hate to deprive Haiti2013 of a review because my story's better.**

**If you see any mistakes in the story, don't be afraid to point it out, then I can fix it and improve my story! :D All constructive criticism is wanted!**

**Chapter Summary: Francis and Arthur have to share a room for whatever reason you care to make up. Arthur finds a spider in his bed and long story short, he needs to share a bed with Francis. Will Francis just agree that easily? Come on people, this is FrUK!**

**Warning: This story may cause slight or severe nose bleeds.**

**Hungary: I already have my tissues ready.**

**Disclaimer: Just because my story might be better than Haiti2013's doesn't mean she isn't funny too.**

* * *

"Don't get any ideas," Arthur warned on the way to their room.

"Whatever do you mean?" Francis questioned innocently, twirling his hair.

"Yea, well, my bed is the one that isn't by the window and I plan on sleeping in it. Alone."

Francis shrugged. "_Oui_, that's what you think, for now. Just wait until tonight, you'll be begging to be in my bed."

"Sure." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. There's no way you won't be sleeping with me tonight."

"I would rather die," Arthur quipped, unlocking and opening the door.

The two walked into the room and set down their bags.

"Ok, so this bed's mine," the Brit asserted dropping his duffle bag on the first bed. "And that one, which I expect to stay waaaaayyyyyy over there," he began, pointing the bed by the window, "is yours."

"_D'accord_, that should be fine," shrugged Francis.

"And I mean it," Arthur repeated. "Stay away from me."

"You know, the more your mouth says no, the more your eyes beg me to take you," the Frenchman whispered seductively as he leaned in close to the Brit. "And I'm not sure how much longer I can ignore them."

"You will **not **be raping me tonight, you frog," Arthur claimed, grabbing one of Francis' suitcases and tossing it on the other bed. The blond sat on Arthur's bed.

"Is tomorrow looking hopeful?" he smirked.

"No! Now get off my bed, you pervert!"

"But it's so comfortable," he smiled, sprawling across the sheets.

"No! No! You can't do that!"

"Well, you should probably make me stop," Francis winked.

"I will be doing nothing of the sort! I'll just take your bed," Arthur replied, wrinkling his nose. He waltzed over to the bed near the window and took off Francis' suitcase.

"Aw, you're no fun," the Frenchman whined.

* * *

"There's a spider on my bed!" the Brit exclaimed. Francis was sitting on his own bed, reading a novel when he heard the English teen overreact.

"So?" the blond asked, uninterested. He turned a page in his book.

"I can't sleep in the same bed as a spider!"

"Then get rid of it." Francis bookmarked his place and placed the book on the night stand.

"Fine!" Arthur removed a wand from his pajama pocket and pointed it towards the creature taking up his bed. "_Double Dumbledora the Explora_!" With a flash, the spider disappeared, along with the bed.

"Wow, nice going there, Merlin," Francis remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up! My aim was a tad bit off!" Arthur yelled waving his wand around. He accidently let it go at one point, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Uh-huh, that was amazing. Have fun sleeping on the floor."

"What? I can't sleep on the floor."

"Then where are you going to sleep?" Francis inquired. Arthur shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other, alternating his gaze from the French teen to his own feet, sheepishly.

"I can't sleep on the floor," he mumbled.

"Well, there's only one bed left, and that's mine."

"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO BLOODY MAKE ME ASK?! SCOOT THE FUCK OVER!"

Francis pondered that for a moment. "No."

"What?"

"If I had no bed, _I_ would be forced to sleep on the floor."

"Well it's not you, so move!"

"Didn't you say you'd rather die than share a bed with me?" Francis asked, sitting up and crossing his legs Indian style. "Well, death is still an option."

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

"I already know that if I was the one who had no bed, I would be sleeping on the floor, without sheets, and you'd be laughing at me for the rest of the week. Unlike you, I can be merciful. I'll only laugh at you for _most_ of the week."

"I swear to Merlin if you don't scoot over, I'll send you away with that spider."

"So you can miss again and get rid of this bed too? Why don't you just make yours reappear?"

"It's not that simple."

"What? There's no undo button for magic?"

"No, there's no undo button for magic," Arthur mimicked in probably the worst Francis imitation possible.

"Shame, well this is my bed. I can decide who sleeps in it or not."

"Technically, that bed is mine. I wouldn't have ever had the bed with the spider if you hadn't stolen my bed!" said Arthur.

"Yea, well _technicalities _aren't going to make me scoot over..."

"Oh come on, you git, share your bed with me!"

"Nope," Francis grinned.

"You can't be serious. Isn't there anything I can do to get into your bed?" Arthur pleaded.

On the verge of speaking, Francis opened his mouth, but closed it once more as he fully processed what the Brit had said. He brought a fist to his lips and simply enjoyed the moment.

"Well, I suppose if you really want to sleep with me, I can let you, just this once."

"Thank you so much! That wa- NO! I DID _NOT_ MEAN IT LIKE THAT! YOU BLOODY PERVERT!"

"How else am I supposed to take it when someone's begging to be in my bed?"

"Like a completely platonic request!"

"Uh-huh, well, if you want a bed tonight, I think you and I can come to some sort of agreement."

"I'm not having sex with you!"

"No one said anything about sex; get your mind back in the gutter."

Arthur took in a deep breath, "You used the expression wrong."

"No I didn't."

"It's 'get your mind out of the gutter'."

"Yeah, the gutter is a hypothetical place where minds are free to roam. It is supposed to represent where awful thoughts come from, _n'est pas_?"

"Precisely."

"A platonic relationship seems like a pretty awful thought to me..."

"I'm not getting into this right now, what is the condition?" Arthur asked, changing the subject.

"It's simple."

"What? I'm supposed to strip down to my smalls? I have to deal with your groping the entire night wordlessly? I have to do whatever you say, become your maid, and walk around in some slutty outfit all day? Then I would have to trot around your house in some black apron, bunny tail, and bunny ears calling you Master or something while you call me _mon lapin_."

"I had not thought of those, especially that last one, I think we can do that."

Arthur's grew wide with fear. "NO! W-What had you had in mind originally?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was thinking we could play a game."

"YES! A game, any game... What game?"

"It's called the Firetruck game. Come sit down next to me." Francis modified his position so that one leg dangled off the end of the bed and he was sitting on the other. He patted the space to his right to show the English teen where he wanted him to sit. Arthur plopped down next to him, waiting for further instruction. Francis danced his fingers along the Brit's upper knee and Arthur tensed. "The game is simple." Francis shifted his gaze from the teen's leg to his eyes. "My hand is the firetruck and your leg is the road. I'm going to run my hand up your leg and if you want me to stop, say Red Light. The fun part is seeing how far you can go without saying Red Light, so don't be a spoilsport and call it immediately okay?"

Arthur took a deep breath, Francis' touches already would've been enough for him to call read light, but he decided that the game seemed fair enough. "Okay, this game seems harmless enough."

The French teen smiled and led his hand up the Brit's thigh at a torturously slow speed. Once it got to halfway up, Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"Red Light."

Francis continued to move his hand.

"I said Red Light," the English teen protested.

The blonde smirked, "Firetrucks don't stop at red lights."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the time skip... I um, I got lazy.**

**Don't forget to check out Haiti2013's version of Spiders! You can see how much better my story is. *arrogant smirk***

**No feelings were hurt in the making if this story. Everything written here is all in good fun (I'm talking about my rambles that say I'm better than Haiti2013.). Haiti2013 is one of my favorite authors, and dare I say it, a friend of mine.**

**PS: If my story gave you an idea for another story, write it. Then tell me the name. There some things I put in there that I wished I could've written out too.**


	2. GreTurk

**I want to apologize to TheAmazingGenie. I have ideas for the PruHun, no romance, but not enough for a full chapter. I took me so long just to write this. I am working on it and will try to have it done ASAP. I am really sorry. The next chapter up will definitely be of them.**

**Chapter summary: Heracles(Greece) and Sadik(Turkey) are sharing a room. Sadik finds a spider on his bed, then things happen.**

**Disclaimer: I try to be a good author, but sometimes it's so hard to convince myself to write. Reviews make it easier though, even if I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

The two males walked to their room in silence, speaking to each other solely with glares. Sadik unlocked the door and led the Grecian inside. Heracles made a B line for the bed, ignoring the door entirely. He dropped his carry-on full of his clothing in front of the small table that was harboring a lamp.

Sadik sighed and shook his head as the Greek ambled past him. He rolled his eyes and locked the door. When he reached the beds, it didn't surprise him that his roommate was already asleep, and he definitely _did not _care.

_Why would it bother me that the jerk is asleep?_

The Turk dropped his bag on the bed near the window and searched it for his pajamas.

_I don't give a damn about what he does._

Upon finding his pajama pants, he gave up on looking for a shirt. He also took out a clean pair of boxers and headed for the shower.

_Who sleeps this early? It's seven... but no male should be asleep at this time unless they're still being breastfed!_

After a roughly thirty minute shower, he went to get his toothbrush.

_That bastard can sleep for the next millennium for all I care._

Once he finished getting ready for bed he checked the time.

_7:49. what do I do now?_

Sadik took a seat at the edge of his bed and scanned the room. He pushed his bag off the bed and stared at the floor.

_I sure as Hell am not going to sleep, I know that much._

The Turk fell back on his bed and examined the ceiling.

_I think I packed a book or something. That bastard shouldn't have gone to sleep, not that I care._

He rolled over and rested his forehead on the pillow he made with his arms.

_I don't care about that bastard. What's that feeling? It's warm and fuzzy..._

Sadik rolled over and saw the cat that had recently been lying on his back.

_Tch. Of course his cats are here... Now that I think about it... When did he bring his cats?_

He sighed and took out a book from his bag and started to read, before he knew it, it was ten o'clock. He walked over to the other bed and woke up the sleeping man.

"What?" the Grecian groaned, pulling covers over his head.

"It's time for bed," Sadik stated plainly, turning back to his side of the room.

"Thank goodness, I wouldn't want to have slept through that." The Grecian rolled his eyes, but sat up nonetheless. "Why are you still wearing that damn mask?"

"Hmm, mask?" the Turk asked, stopping in his tracks and turning around.

"That thing on your face that you've been wearing since we met!"

The older man reached for his face and felt his face. "Oh, I guess I am. When did I put it on?"

"Do you ever take that thing off?"

"Why should I? Do you ever go anywhere without your cats?"

"That's not the same thing and you know it!" the Grecian objected.

"All those pesky things ever do is eat, sleep, and trip people!"

"Maybe you wouldn't fall if your vision wasn't hindered with that stupid mask of yours!"

"You're stupid!"

Heracles chuckled. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"I'm sorry, I'm wearing a mask. I can't hear you."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"What? Speak up."

The Greek sighed and rolled his eyes. He went to his bag, removed his tooth brush and went to the bathroom.

When the Turk reached his side, he found a spider sitting on his pillow.

"Oi! There's a spider on my bed!" Sadik exclaimed, looking back at the open bathroom door.

"Then get rid of it," Heracles stated simply, brushing his teeth.

_I knew that, bastard._

Sadik took a deep breath and coaxed the spider onto a sheet of paper. He let it out through the window by his bed. By the time he had closed and re-locked the window, his roommate had changed and was lying down. The Turk went to his own bed, but it was covered in cats. He glared at his frenemy

"Get your damn cats off my bed!" the tanned man yelled, pointing at where he should be sleeping.

The Grecian lazily rolled over, eyed his roommate, and smirked. "Do it yourself," he laughed.

Sadik rolled his eyes and went to remove the felines from his mattress, but they wouldn't move. They had inserted their claws into the bed to prevent removal. Eventually, they started hissing and even attempted to scratch the man.

The Turk sighed. "They're not moving." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What a shame," Heracles remarked sarcastically, closing his eyes.

"Move over," he stated, giving up on having his own bed. He walked towards his roommate.

"What?"

"Move so I can share a bed with you. That's the least you can do."

"No, the least I can do is nothing."

"Just scoot over," the Turk demanded.

"Why would I scoot over? Eh?" The Grecian looked shyly to the side. "You... would do the same for me... Wouldn't you?" he muttered too soft for the other man to hear. He stared downward at his hands and thought it over. "I'm tired. I don't feel like talking anymore. Just sleep. Whatever."

Sadik tried to suppress his smile as his companion moved over to make room on the bed for him. He almost said thank you too, but by the time he opened his mouth to sleep, his roommate was already sleeping.

This time he did smile, and he shook his head as well. "That's all you ever do isn't it?"

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Did you laugh? Please tell me in a review!**


End file.
